A Helping Hand
by DearNoAttachments
Summary: Dean talks Roman into having a little fun with himself and Seth, Roman is hesitant at first but he soon gives in to the Lunatic Fringe.


_"Just think of it as nothing. I mean, what we doing isn't bad, it's good. We're pleasuring each other ya know? Sometimes you just need to get off, you should consider it. Nothing bad about it big boy."_

And that's how Roman found himself naked on the hotel room's bed watching Dean and Seth kiss in front of him. His dick was getting harder as time went on, at first he didn't want to do this, he knew about his two best friends doing this on almost a nightly basis but they wanted him to join in on the fun, Dean talked him to it, they told him they would start off easy.

Seth's mouth moved away from Dean's lips and went to his neck, kissing down it and licking up. Dean was making straight eye contact to the Samoan as Seth worked his neck, biting and licking his sensitive spots. He let his mouth fall open slightly and his tongue peek out. Seth grabbed a handful of his hair and started to roughly suck on his neck. They were naked as well, already hard too.

Suddenly Seth peeked over at Roman then smirked. "You like what you see?" Roman opened his mouth then closed it, he didn't know what to say. "You're bushing Rome." Seth chuckled and sat in Dean's lap, wrapping his legs around his back. Dean cupped Seth's cheeks and squeezed. Roman's eyes followed their little movements and his looked away when his dick twitched.

"Hey now." Dean started. "It's okay, watch us, remember this is just pleasure. It's okay Ro." He soon whispered something in Seth's ear, Seth rubbed his hand down the Ohioan's chest then nodded before he got off of him and crawled to Roman.

The raven haired man eyes went wide and Seth gave him a soft smile. "It's okay." Seth was on Roman's left side, he looked at the soft bronze skin before he ran his hair through his long black locks. Roman was tense and Seth sensed it but he didn't say nothing as he moved in and licked slowly up the older man's neck. Roman let out a shaky breath but didn't move away or say stop so Seth did it again then started to suck on that bronze skin. Dean watched with a blissful face. "Tilt your neck.." Seth whispered into his ear.

Roman tilted his neck slowly and Seth started to leave open mouth kisses down it. Seth's hand moved up Roman's toned stomach slowly, he reached his nipple then swiped his thumb over it before taunting it and pulling it. Dean watched Roman's length, it was thick and was starting to lay flat against his stomach. When hard it went about an extra 2 inches up, he was already big not hard and it made Dean's mouth water.

"Damn.." Dean mumbled.

Soon Seth turned Roman's head towards him, they looked each other in the eyes for a moment. Brown meeting Gray. The two-toned man tilted his head a bit then let their lips press together, Roman was stiff at first but when Seth started to give him small kisses he pressed his lips back. Their eyes were closed so Dean took that opportunity and came over, he latched his mouth to Roman's neck and sucked on the soft flesh. The older man moaned and stopped the kiss, he looked over to Dean then moaned again once Seth latched his mouth back as well. They were both sucking and licking on his neck and letting their hands rub over his stomach and chest.

He was getting overwhelmed with these sensations. He gasped when he felt a firm hand on his dick. He looked down and saw that it was Dean's. He put his hand over the Blonde's hand but Seth smacked it away. Dean started to pump his fist slowly, trying to get a feel of it, it felt good in his hands, throbbing twitching.

Dean moved in front of Roman, he sat up on his knees and smiled down at the hard cock. "You're big man, I mean like not just regular big. What you got here is special." Dean looked Roman in the eyes then licked his lips. "Really special, I mean, who wouldn't want to put this dick in their mouth? That girl you got back at home, she any good at this?" Dean laughed when Roman just stared at him in shock, shock and pleasure and innocence were the things of Roman that got Seth and Dean off, that's why they needed to open up a new world for him. "That's alright, didn't expect you to answer."

Seth watched Dean's hand before putting his hand on the base of Roman's dick. "Suck it." Seth softly said to Dean who just smirked. The Ohioan leaned down then put his hands on Roman's thighs.

"My pleasure." That was the only thing he said before he took the leaking head into his mouth. Roman groaned loudly and Seth watched between both men. Dean had his eyes closed while he sucked and Roman watched with his mouth agape and his eyes half opened.

"If you have to, just pretend it's your girl."

Roman bit his bottom lip slightly then nodded. He gripped at the sheets when Dean slowly took more of his member into his sinful mouth. "O-Oh God.." That was the first thing he has said since this whole thing started, it made Dean look up at him, his bluish gray eyes directly on him as he sucked hard, getting it all wet.

"Dean has a nice mouth." Seth smiled at Dean as he did his work. "This is nothing though, he's not even trying to completely suck all the cum from your dick, not this time anyway.'

Dean took his mouth off slowly and Roman watched how the saliva slowly parted from the head of his length to his mouth, the long string soon broke and Dean just chuckled. "Wanna go at this dick Seth? He tastes amazing."

"Yeah. I do." Seth moved by Dean, he sat up on his knees then glanced up at Roman one more time before he leaned down and took the head of his cock into his mouth. Roman gasped because Dean's saliva was still all over and now Seth was just adding his.

See Seth was the eager one, he took way more in faster and bobbed his head quickly. Roman moaned and almost yanked at that two colored hair but he stopped himself, he never got his dick sucked this good in his entire life. Dean watched hungrily at first before he leaned down too. When Seth came up to the tip slowly he eyed the blonde then took his mouth off so they could both lick all over Roman's member.

Roman cursed loudly. His breath got caught in his throat and he could of came off what he was witnessing, Dean and Seth would lick all the way up his cock then meet in a slow kiss, their tongues twirling around with each other but their lips not meeting. Soon Seth moved lower and sucked on Roman's balls while Dean took over again and sucked the entire length in his mouth, his jaw ached, but he was managing.

Roman was getting close and Dean knew it so he quickly stopped. He tapped Seth and Seth moved away, wiping at his mouth as he did so. They got a good look at the older man. His chest rose and fell quickly, his hair was everywhere, on his shoulders and mirroring his face, his mouth was open and his eyes were dilated.

"I kind of wanna fuck him." Dean squeezed his dick then looked at Seth. Roman watched them talk about him, he wasn't really listening, his was drugged with pleasure, he didn't want anything to stop, his dick was so hard it hurt, the pre-cum was falling down his length too, he needed to get off. The only thing he heard was the last sentence from Seth.

"I'll prep you, all fours Deano." Dean got on all fours and watched Roman with a small smile. "Hi." His smile grew when Roman raised his eyebrows questioningly. Seth got the bottle of lube and crawled behind Dean, he admired the view then looked at Roman's dick. "You're going to be prepped good for that monster."

Dean spread his legs more and bit his bottom lip nervously. "Prep me good." Roman watched as Seth popped the cap of the bottle then spread a generous amount on two of his fingers. Dean soon grunted when both of those fingers went inside of him at the same time, so damn slowly. Seth wasted no time in thrusting his fingers at a nice pace. "Fuuuck.."

Seth scissored Dean open quickly before he lubed up another finger and started to push it inside. Dean let out a strangled cry and closed his eyes as he leaned on his elbows. "You got it, take it." Seth whispered. Dean nodded and opened his eyes again, his eyes locked straight on to those gray ones across from him.

"You wanna man handle this boy pussy Rome?" Dean panted and chuckled softly. Roman hesitantly put his hand on his dick and started to stroke himself slowly as he watched Dean get fingered. "Mm..Yeah stroke that for me." Roman moaned deeply and and rubbed his palm over his sensitive head.

"You ready take all of that Dean?" Seth asked as he fingers slowed down.

"Think so." Seth tossed the bottle of lube to Roman and watched as the older man caught it easily. He popped the cap shakily then poured a lot into his palm, he couldn't believe he was doing this. He threw the bottle on the other side of the bed and rubbed his hand up and down his dick, lubing it up nice and slowly. "Getting it nice and ready for me.." Dean felt emptiness when Seth removed his fingers.

"Turn around." Dean turned around and let his ass face Roman, he spread his legs so the older man could get a good view of his awaiting entrance. Roman sat up on his knees behind Dean, his nerves were flying high. He was about to fuck his best friend, he was about to fuck a guy. He was just going to think of Dean as his girl, yeah yeah, maybe that'll work. He held his dick still as he slowly started to push his dick in the tight opening.

Dean finally relaxed and let Roman enter him slowly, fuck he felt like he was about to be ripped in half, his hole was getting stretched so much. He grunted and clawed at Seth's legs, Roman just kept pushing, it seemed like it was never going to fucking end. "Shit," He cried out in pain and Roman put his hands on the Ohioan's hips.

"I'm uh..I'm in."

"Move." Dean grunted out. Roman said nothing as he pulled all the way out then pushed back in. That first thrust felt so good, Dean was wrapped around him so tightly. He did it again and moaned. Soon he kept up a rhythm, he dug his fingers into his hips as well. "Shit, shit, shit." Dean couldn't stop cursing out loud and it only made Seth smile.

"You ready?" Seth let his dick rub against Dean's cheek. Dean nodded and took Seth's head into mouth and sucked hard on it. Roman grunted and furrowed his eyebrows, his pace increased really fast and now he was pounding Dean relentlessly, loud sounds of skin slapping skin was heard.

Dean was grunting as he was now bobbing his head on Seth's dick, Roman was pounding him a bit hard, but he wasn't going to tell him to stop. Pleasure and pain were starting to mix together. Dean took his mouth off Seth's throbbing dick and growled suddenly. He looked like a animal in heat, the growl soon turned into louder grunts, every time Roman thrusted in a grunt escaped.

"Sorry, sorry." Dean apologized and went back to bobbing his head on Seth's member. Seth ran his fingers through Dean's hair and lulled his head back, his mouth felt so amazing. Roman smacked Dean's ass cheek and pulled out slowly before he slammed back in. Dean's back arched deliciously and he moaned loudly around Seth's member, it caused a chain reaction because Seth moaned out Dean name.

When Seth finally looked down at Dean his mouth went dry. Dean's eyes were watery and his cheeks were a light shade of pink, they made direct eye contact. "I'm about to cum Dean." The older man hummed and closed his eyes, he did this thing with his tongue that made Seth arch his back. He did it again and Seth cried out then started to fill his mouth with his hot product. Some slipped out of Dean's mouth because he didn't swallow it fast enough. Once Seth pulled his member out he sat back tiredly and watched the two older men.

Dean gasped when he got pulled up, his legs raised as well. Roman was holding him up over his dick, his large hands under Dean's knee caps as he sat up against the headboard. Seth's mouth fell open, Dean looked so slutty. Cum at the sides of his mouth and his pre-cum going down his dick. Roman slowly let Dean down slowly on to his cock.

Dean's entrance opened right up for Roman's length. Once he was all the way seated the Samoan started bucking up hard, it made his dick bounce, his pre-cum getting on his stomach and his thighs. Roman still had Dean's legs raised up, he was in complete control.

Seth crawled in between Dean's legs and took his dick into his mouth and bobbed his head quickly. Dean's eyes rolled back and he started to moan out both Seth's and Roman's name. Dean let his head fall back on Roman's shoulder, he was shaking badly. Without warning his cum shot out down Seth's throat, he cursed up a storm, he was getting so much pleasure. He couldn't hold himself so he let it all go and Seth hungrily swallowed it all and licked up the remainder of any of it left. Once done he moved away and wiped his mouth, he smiled when he saw the tired blissful face Dean had, he was still moaning as Roman pounded him.

"Cum inside of me Ro, own me." To be truthfully Dean didn't know where these words were coming from. "Fucking own me." Roman growled loudly and bit Dean's neck hard, he started to let his cum spurt inside of that clenching hole. He had a big load, his cum started to leak out of the Ohioan, as he kept bucking up, riding out his orgasm. "That's it.." Dean mumbled. "Filling me up so good."

"Milking my dick.." Roman grunted and slowed down to a stop before letting go of Dean's legs and resting himself on the headboard. Seth crushed his lips into Dean's and kissed him hard, his tongue slipped into his mouth and he tasted himself but he didn't care. Their tongues rolled around with each other roughly for a moment. They pulled apart and smiled at each other.

"You did good. So damn good." Seth kissed Dean all over his face and laughed when he looked at Roman. "You alright big man?"

"Yeah." Roman smiled and pulled out of Dean slowly. "I kind of uh.. I kind of want to do that a lot more."


End file.
